Harry Potter sur FACEBOOK
by Loufoca77
Summary: FACEBOOK sur Poudlard? Sa risque d'être... quelque chose ! Et si les Avengers si mêle? Première fic sur ce fandom. Déjà 8 chapitres écrits.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter sont maintenant amis_

**Pansy Parkinson:** Drago as-tu perdu la tête?!

**Drago Malfoy:** J'ai envoyé l'invitation pour rire, je ne croyais pas que cet abruti allez accepter!

**Harry Potter:** Mouahahah je vais pouvoir observer les Mangemorts discrètement...

**Blaise Zabbini:** Dit sur un site publique

_Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger aiment ça_

**Ron Weasley:** Hermione?!

**Hermione Granger:** Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi Ronald!

_Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabbini aiment ça_

_Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabbini sont maintenant amis avec Hermione Granger_

_Albus Dumbledore et Minerva MacGonagall aiment ça_

_Hermione Granger aime "Demain les femmes domineront le monde" Pansy Parkinson, Bellatrix Lestrange, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff et 28 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Drago Malfoy:** Oo'

**Hermione Granger:** Oui?

**Drago Malfoy:** Pansy pourquoi t'aime ça?

**Pansy Parkinson:** =)

**Drago Malfoy:** Pansy?

**Hermione Granger:** Sortez de ma publication!

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça_

_Drago Malfoy a publié dans le journal de Pansy Parkinson: Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?!_

**Pansy Parkinson:** Je me mets du vernis.

**Drago Malfoy:** Quoi?

**Natalia Portman:** Elle se met du vernis bleu à paillette.

**Drago Malfoy:** T'es qui toi?

**Natalia Portman:** J'suis la camarade de chambre de Pansy.

**Drago Malfoy:** ... Oo'

**Pansy Parkinson:** oO' Sa va j'vous dérange pas trop?!

**Drago Malfoy:** Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues avec Granger?!

**Pansy Parkinson:** ... nan!

**Drago Malfoy:** Nan?!

**Pansy Parkinson:** Nan!

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça_

**Drago Malfoy:** Blaise dégage!

**Blaise Zabbini:** Allez en MP, tout Poudlard va être au courant sinon!

_378 personnes aiment ça_

**Blaise Zabbini:** ... Trop tard...

_Pansy Parkinson participe à l'évènement "Soirée pyjama avec les Gryffondor"_

**Drago Malfoy:** ...

**Blaise Zabbini:** Y'auras qui? =)

**Ginny Weasley:** Pansy, Mione et moi.

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça_

**Harry Potter:** Ginny tu côtoie l'ennemie?

**Ginny Weasley:** Figure-toi que l'ennemie à un grand sens de la mode.

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça_

**Harry Potter:** ...

**Ron Weasley:** Tu n'es plus ma sœur!

_Ginny Weasley aime ça_

**Ginny Weasley:** Okay =)

_Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson sont passés de "en couple" à "c'est compliqué"_

**Blaise Zabbini:** Alors vous étiez sérieux?

**Drago Malfoy:** Pansy refuse de me parler!

**Pansy Parkinson:** ='( Je vais me retrouver seule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours!

**Ron Weasley:** Tu n'auras qu'à rester avec Hermione.

**Hermione Granger:** TA GUEULE RONALD WEASLEY! TA GUEULE!

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça_

**Drago Malfoy:** Granger, Weasley dégagé de ma publication!

**Pansy Parkinson:** Bouhouhouh! = (

**Drago Malfoy:** J'arrive!

_Pansy Parkinson à publier sur son mur: =)_

_Drago Malfoy aime ça_

**Blaise Zabbini:** Je suppose que Drago est passé te voir... Oo'

**Pansy Parkinson:** Oui =)

_Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson sont "en couple"_

_Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabbini et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_

_Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley participent à l'évènement "Espionner les filles pendant la soirée pyjama"_

**Blaise Zabbini:** Dit sur un site publique

_Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger aiment ça_

_Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley participent à l'évènement "Heures de retenues avec Rusard"_

**Ginny Weasley:** Sa vous apprendras a vouloir nous espionner!

**Harry Potter:** Il fallait que Rusard sorte juste au moment où on arrivait?!

**Pansy Parkinson:** Dray explique toi!

**Drago Malfoy:** Tout marchait bien avant que ces 2 abrutis se mettent à se battre! C'est normal que Rusard est débarquer après tout ce bordel et ces insultes

**Ginny Weasley:** ...

**Hermione Granger:** ...

**Pansy Parkinson:** ...

**Blaise Zabbini:** XD

_Pansy Parkinson et Ginny Weasley apparaissent dans les photos de l'album "Soirées Pyjamas" de Hermione Granger_

_Blaise Zabbini et Drago Malfoy aiment ça_

**Blaise Zabbini:** ... =O

**Ron Weasley:** Hermione?!

**Pansy Parkinson:** Mione enlève ces photos tout de suite!

**Drago Malfoy:** Je veux un double!

**Pansy Parkinson:** ... Oh non laisse-les en faîtes.

_Blaise Zabbini et Hermione Granger sont "en couple"_

_Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça_

**Ron Weasley:** ... =O Harry?! Je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami!

_Drago Malfoy aime ça_

**Harry Potter:** Je suis ton meilleur ami. Mais Blaise est comme mon meilleur pote!

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça_

**Ron Weasley:** Mais tu les détestais tous!

**Hermione Granger:** Grandis un peu Ron, on est tous amis avec Pansy, Drago et Blaise.

**Ron Weasley:** Tu n'es pas amie avec Blaise toi apparemment!

**Blaise Zabbini:** Sortez de mon évènement!

_Hermione Granger aime ça_

_Blaise Zabbini à publier dans le journal de Hermione Granger: Je t'aime!_

_Hermione Granger aime ça_

**Hermione Granger:** Je t'aime!

**Ron Weasley:** Beurk!

**Harry Potter:** Ron arrête de te plaindre, je suis à la biblio avec Pansy et Drago, ça fait 20 minutes qu'ils se bécotent!

**Blaise Zabbini:** Y'à internet dans la bibliothèque?

**Harry Potter:** Nan, je me suis enfui.

**Ginny Weasley:** Oh Ron danse sur le balcon! ... Aie, il vient de se coincer la tête entre les barreaux.

**Harry Potter:** Je savais qu'il s'y ferait.

**Ginny Weasley:** Pour les barreaux?

**Harry Potter:** Chérie, je parlais de Blaise et Hermione.

**Ron Weasley:** Nan, pousser par le désespoir j'ai courus jusqu'au balcon dans l'espoir de me jetter dans le vide mais j'ai glissé et ma tête c'est bloqué entre les barreaux.

**Hermione Granger:** Aie!

**Drago Malfoy:** Dommage qu'il n'ait pas réussi!

**Hermione Granger:** Retourne à ta séance de bisous Malfoy...

NdA: Merci à mon correcteur et cher ami Arsene.

Avengers arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mia#


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**RAR:** Merci, pour vos reviews ! Elles me touchent beaucoup, alors que vous ayez un compte ou pas, laissez en une =)

_Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson sont passés de "en couple" à "c'est compliqué"_

**Blaise Zabbini:**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

**Ron Weasley:**La question est plutôt: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ENCORE!

**Drago Malfoy:**La ferme Weasley!

**Blaise Zabbini:**Sa vous dit de me répondre!

**Pansy Parkinson:**...

_Pansy Parkinson participe à l'évènement "Heure de retenue avec Rusard"_

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça_

**Drago Malfoy:**Le malheur des autres t'enchantent Blaise?

**Blaise Zabbini:**Si vous ne me le dîtes pas, comment veux-tu que je le sache?!

**Ron Weasley:**Je sais moi.

**Blaise Zabbini:**Accouche Weasley!

_Ron Weasley aime: "Voir une Serpentard se déchainaît contre une blonde qui drague son copain"_

**Ron Weasley:**Sa répond à ta question?

**Blaise Zabbini:**... Non, sérieusement y'a vraiment des pages comme ça qui existent?!

_Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanoff sont maintenant amis avec Pansy Parkison_

_Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley aiment ça_

**Ginny Weasley:**Captain America *_*

**Harry Potter:**Harry *_*

**Drago Malfoy:**... No comment please!

**Ginny Weasley:**Euh... Chéri?

**Harry Potter:**Quoi fallait bien que quelqu'un le dise!

_Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff sont "fiancés"_

_Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Nick Fury, Thor Odinson et 34 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Pansy Parkinson:**... Veuve Noire! Est-ce bien vous? Votre cerveau est-il toujours là?! Je croyais que l'amour était pour les enfants! Je vous appréciez pour ça.. Vous vous êtes moquée de moi... =(

**Natasha Romanoff:**...

**Clint Barton:**Tasha' tu vas quand même pas l'écouter! =(

**Tony Stark:**A vrai dire, elle s'est fichue de notre gueule à tous! Félicitation à vous deux.. A moins que le mariage soit annulé grâce à cette charmante demoiselle! Pleure pas le Légolas, sa ira mieux!

**Drago Malfoy:**Oui, ben "cette charmante demoiselle" est ma copine! Alors allez voir ailleurs boîte de conserve!

_Pansy Parkinson aime ça_

**Tony Stark:**Ais-je révé, où il m'a vraimait traité de boîte de conserve?

**Thor Odinson:**Vous n'avez point rêver ami Stark, cet humain vient de vous insulter volontairement pour cette charmante créature..

**Pansy Parkinson:**...

**Jane Foster:**Thor faut qu'on parle!

**Blaise Zabbini:**Attendez, suis-je le seul à remarquer qu'on parle aux Avengers?

**Tony Stark:**Nan, tu parles bien à Anthony Howard Stark communément appelé IronMan.

**Steve Rogers:**Excusez-le, il est juste un peu trop... Stark. Félicitation à vous deux!=)

**Ginny Weasley:**Captain America *_*

**Steve Rogers:**Oui? Mais pourquoi y a-t-il des étoiles?

**Tony Stark:**... Oh mon dieu! Mais de quelle planète venez-vous Captain?!

_Natasha Romanoff à publier dans le journal de Clint Barton: Désolée d'avoir doutés de nous. Je t'aime._

_Clint Barton aime ça_

**Nick Fury:**Nan mais ça va Agent Romanoff vous voulez que tous les résaux sociaux soient au courant pour vous et Barton? Je devrais vous renvoyez déjà alors ne me chercher pas!

**Natasha Romanoff:**Je m'en fiche, je veux que tout le monde sachent que j'aime Clint.

_Clint Barton aime ça_

**Clint Barton:**Oh je t'aime ma Tasha'

_Maria Hill et Jane Foster aiment ça_

**Pansy Parkinson:**Qu'avez-vous fait de BlackWidow?!

_Nick Fury aime ça_

_Drago Malfoy a publier dans le journal de Pansy Parkinson: Je t'aime, désolé_

_Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabbini aiment ça_

**Pansy Parkinson:**Je t'aime Dray!

**Ginny Weasley:**Je vous aime Captain America!

**Harry Potter:**...

_Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson sont "en couple"_

_Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabbini aiment ça_

_Ginny Weasley et Steve Rogers sont "mariés"_

_Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Nick Fury, Thor Odinson et 34 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Harry Potter:**... Ma Ginny!

**Tony Stark:**Félicitation Captain, qui aurais cru que ce jour arriverais?!

**Clint Barton:**Félicitation vieux!

**Natasha Romanoff:**Félicitation Steve!

**Pepper Potts:**Bravo à vous deux! Les Rouquines en force!

_Natasha Romanoff, Ginny Weasley et Clint Barton aiment ça_

**Steve Rogers:**... Quoi? Comment ça mariés?

_Ginny Weasley aime ça_

_Harry Potter aime: "Se venger contre un homme habiller en tunique bleu"_

_Hulk aime ça_

NdA: Pauvre Steve, il comprend rien!  
Alors, on se revoit pour un 3ème chapitre où un Harry essaye de reconquérir sa belle et où les personnages d'Harry Potter seront plus présent!  
Allez Ciao  
Mia#


	3. Fiction entière

**Harry Potter sur Facebook Version 1**

**Chapitre**** 1**

_Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter sont maintenant amis_

**Pansy Parkinson:** Drago as-tu perdu la tête?!

**Drago Malfoy:** J'ai envoyé l'invitation pour rire, je ne croyais pas que cet abruti allez accepter!

**Harry Potter:** Mouahahah je vais pouvoir observer les Mangemorts discrètement...

**Blaise Zabbini:** Dit sur un site publique

_Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger aiment ça_

**Ron Weasley:** Hermione?!

**Hermione Granger:** Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi Ronald!

_Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabbini aiment ça_

-

_Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabbini sont maintenant amis avec Hermione Granger_

_Albus Dumbledore et Minerva MacGonagall aiment ça_

-

_Hermione Granger aime "Demain les femmes domineront le monde"  
_  
_Pansy Parkinson, Bellatrix Lestrange, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff et 28 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Drago Malfoy:** Oo'

**Hermione Granger:** Oui?

**Drago Malfoy:** Pansy pourquoi t'aime ça?

**Pansy Parkinson:** =)

**Drago Malfoy:** Pansy?

**Hermione Granger:** Sortez de ma publication!

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça_

-

_Drago Malfoy a publié dans le journal de Pansy Parkinson: Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?!_

**Pansy Parkinson:** Je me met du vernis.

**Drago Malfoy:** Quoi?

**Natalia Portman:** Elle se met du vernis bleu à paillette.

**Drago Malfoy:** T'es qui toi?

**Natalia Portman:** J'suis la camarade de chambre de Pansy.

**Drago Malfoy:** ... Oo'

**Pansy Parkinson:** oO' Sa va j'vous dérange pas trop?!

**Drago Malfoy:** Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues avec Granger?!

**Pansy Parkinson:** ... nan!

**Drago Malfoy:** Nan?!

**Pansy Parkinson:** Nan!

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça_

**Drago Malfoy:** Blaise dégage!

**Blaise Zabbini:** Allez en MP, tout Poudlard va être au courant sinon!

_378 personnes aiment ça_

**Blaise Zabbini:** ... Trop tard...

-

_Pansy Parkinson participe à l'évènement "Soirée pyjama avec les Gryffondor"_

**Drago Malfoy:** ...

**Blaise Zabbini:** Y'auras qui? =)

**Ginny Weasley:** Pansy, Mione et moi.

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça_

**Harry Potter:** Ginny tu côtoies l'ennemie?

**Ginny Weasley:** Figure-toi que l'ennemie à un grand sens de la mode.

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça_

**Harry Potter:** ...

**Ron Weasley:** Tu n'es plus ma sœur!

_Ginny Weasley aime ça_

**Ginny Weasley:** Okay =)

-

_Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson sont passés de "en couple" à "c'est compliqué"_

**Blaise Zabbini:** Alors vous étiez sérieux?

**Drago Malfoy:** Pansy refuse de me parler!

**Pansy Parkinson:** ='( Je vais me retrouver seule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours!

**Ron Weasley:** Tu n'auras qu'à rester avec Hermione.

**Hermione Granger:** TA GUEULE RONALD WEASLEY! TA GUEULE!

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça_

**Drago Malfoy:** Granger, Weasley dégagé de ma publication!

**Pansy Parkinson:** Bouhouhouh! = (

**Drago Malfoy:** J'arrive!

-

_Pansy Parkinson à publier sur son mur: =) _

_Drago Malfoy aime ça_

**Blaise Zabbini:** Je suppose que Drago est passé te voir... Oo'

**Pansy Parkinson:** Oui =)

-

_Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson sont "en couple"_

_Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabbini et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_

-

_Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley participent à l'évènement "Espionner les filles pendant la soirée pyjama"_

**Blaise Zabbini:** Dit sur un site publique

_Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger aiment ça_

-

_Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley participent à l'évènement "Heures de retenues avec Rusard"_

**Ginny Weasley:** Sa vous apprendras à vouloir nous espionner!

**Harry Potter:** Il fallait que Rusard sorte juste au moment où on arrivait?!

**Pansy Parkinson:** Dray explique toi!

**Drago Malfoy:** Tout marchait bien avant que ces 2 abrutis se mettent à se battre! C'est normal que Rusard est débarquer après tout ce bordel et ces insultes

**Ginny Weasley:** ...

**Hermione Granger:** ...

**Pansy Parkinson:** ...

**Blaise Zabbini:** XD

-

_Pansy Parkinson et Ginny Weasley apparaissent dans les photos de l'album "Soirées Pyjamas" de Hermione Granger_

_Blaise Zabbini et Drago Malfoy aiment ça_

**Blaise Zabbini:** ... =O

**Ron Weasley:** Hermione?!

**Pansy Parkinson:** Mione enlève ces photos tout de suite!

**Drago Malfoy:** Je veux un double!

**Pansy Parkinson:** ... Oh non laisse-les en faîtes.

-

_Blaise Zabbini et Hermione Granger sont "en couple"_

_Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça_

**Ron Weasley:** ... =O Harry?! Je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami!

_Drago Malfoy aime ça_

**Harry Potter:** Je suis ton meilleur ami. Mais Blaise est comme mon meilleur pote!

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça_

**Ron Weasley:** Mais tu les détestais tous!

**Hermione Granger:** Grandis un peu Ron, on est tous amis avec Pansy, Drago et Blaise.

**Ron Weasley:** Tu n'es pas amie avec Blaise toi apparemment!

**Blaise Zabbini:** Sortez de mon évènement!

_Hermione Granger aime ça_

-

_Blaise Zabbini à publier dans le journal de Hermione Granger: Je t'aime!_

_Hermione Granger aime ça_

**Hermione Granger:** Je t'aime!

**Ron Weasley:** Beurk!

**Harry Potter:** Ron arrête de te plaindre, je suis à la biblio avec Pansy et Drago, ça fait 20 minutes qu'ils se bécotent!

**Blaise Zabbini:** Y'à internet dans la bibliothèque?

**Harry Potter:** Nan, je me suis enfui.

**Ginny Weasley:** Oh Ron danse sur le balcon! ... Aie, il vient de se coincer la tête entre les barreaux.

**Harry Potter:** Je savais qu'il s'y ferait.

**Ginny Weasley:** Pour les barreaux?

**Harry Potter:** Chérie, je parlais de Blaise et Hermione.

**Ron Weasley:** Nan, pousser par le désespoir j'ai courus jusqu'au balcon dans l'espoir de me jeter dans le vide mais j'ai glissé et ma tête c'est bloqué entre les barreaux.

**Hermione Granger:** Aie!

**Drago Malfoy:** Dommage qu'il n'ait pas réussi!

**Hermione Granger:** Retourne à ta séance de bisous Malfoy...

**Chapitre 2**

_Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson sont passés de "en couple" à "c'est compliqué"_

**Blaise Zabbini :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Ron Weasley :** La question est plutôt : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ENCORE !

**Drago Malefoy :** La ferme Weasley !

**Blaise Zabbini :** Ça vous dit de me répondre !

**Pansy Parkinson :** ...

-

_Pansy Parkinson participe à l'évènement "Heure de retenue avec Rusard"_

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça._

**Drago Malefoy :** Le malheur des autres t'enchante Blaise ?

**Blaise Zabbini :** Si vous ne me le dîtes pas, comment veux-tu que je le sache ?!

**Ron Weasley :** Je sais moi.

**Blaise Zabbini :** Accouche Weasley !

-

_Ron Weasley aime : "Voir une Serpentard se déchaîner contre une blonde qui drague son copain"_

**Ron Weasley :** Ça répond à ta question ?

**Blaise Zabbini :** ... Non, sérieusement y'a vraiment des pages comme ça qui existent ?!

-

_Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanoff sont maintenant amis avec Pansy Parkinson._

_Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley aiment ça._

**Ginny Weasley :** Captain America *_*

**Harry Potter :** Harry *_*

**Drago Malefoy :** ... No comment please !

**Ginny Weasley :** Euh... Chéri ?

**Harry Potter :** Quoi fallait bien que quelqu'un le dise !

-

_Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff sont "fiancés"._

Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Nick Fury, Thor Odinson et 34 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** ... Veuve Noire ! Est-ce bien vous ? Votre cerveau est-il toujours là ?! Je croyais que l'amour était pour les enfants ! Je vous appréciez pour ça... Vous vous êtes moquée de moi... = (

**Natasha Romanoff :** ...

**Clint Barton :** Tasha' tu ne vas quand même pas l'écouter ! = (

**Tony Stark :** À vrai dire, elle s'est fichue de notre gueule à tous ! Félicitations à vous deux... À moins que le mariage soit annulé grâce à cette charmante demoiselle ! Ne pleure pas le Légolas, ça ira mieux !

**Drago Malefoy :** Oui, ben "cette charmante demoiselle" est ma copine ! Alors allez voir ailleurs boîte de conserve !

_Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

**Tony Stark :** Ai-je rêvé, où il m'a vraiment traité de boîte de conserve ?

**Thor Odinson :** Vous n'avez point rêvé ami Stark, cet humain vient de vous insulter volontairement pour cette charmante créature...

**Pansy Parkinson :** ...

**Jane Foster :** Thor faut qu'on parle !

**Blaise Zabbini :** Attendez, suis-je le seul à remarquer qu'on parle aux Avengers ?

**Tony Stark :** Nan, tu parles bien à Anthony Edward Stark communément appelé IronMan.

**Steve Rogers :** Excusez-le, il est juste un peu trop... Stark. Félicitations à vous deux ! =)

**Ginny Weasley :** Captain America *_*

**Steve Rogers :** Oui ? Mais pourquoi y a-t-il des étoiles ?

**Tony Stark :** ... Oh mon dieu ! ! Mais de quelle planète venez-vous Captain ?!

-

_Natasha Romanoff a publié dans le journal de Clint Barton : Désolée d'avoir douté de nous. Je t'aime._

Clint Barton aime ça.

**Nick Fury :** Nan mais ça va Agent Romanoff vous voulez que tous les réseaux sociaux soient au courant pour vous et Barton ? Je devrais vous renvoyer déjà alors ne me cherchez pas !

**Natasha Romanoff :** Je m'en fiche, je veux que tout le monde sache que j'aime Clint.

_Clint Barton aime ça._

**Clint Barton :** Oh je t'aime ma Tasha'.  
_  
Maria Hill et Jane Foster aiment ça._

**Pansy Parkinson :** Qu'avez-vous fait de BlackWidow ?!

_Nick Fury aime ça._

-

_Drago Malefoy a publié dans le journal de Pansy Parkinson : Je t'aime, désolé._

Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabbini aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Je t'aime Dray !  
**  
Ginny Weasley :** Je vous aime Captain America !  
**  
Harry Potter :** ...

-

_Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson sont "en couple"._

Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabbini aiment ça.

_Ginny Weasley et Steve Rogers sont "mariés"._

Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Nick Fury, Thor Odinson et 34 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Harry Potter :** ... Ma Ginny !

**Tony Stark :** Félicitations Captain, qui aurait cru que ce jour arriverait ?!

**Clint Barton :** Félicitations vieux !

**Natasha Romanoff :** Félicitations Steve !

**Pepper Potts :** Bravo à vous deux ! Les Rouquines en force !

_Natasha Romanoff, Ginny Weasley et Clint Barton aiment ça._

**Steve Rogers :** ... Quoi ? Comment ça mariés ?

_Ginny Weasley aime ça. _

-

_Harry Potter aime : "Se venger d'un homme habillé en tunique bleue"._

Hulk aime ça.

**Chapitre 3**

_Harry Potter est maintenant ami avec Laura la Blonde'._

**Drago Malefoy :** ...

**Pansy Parkinson :** :/ Comment vous vous connaissez ?

**Harry Potter :** J'ai dormi à l'infirmerie après... euh l'accident. Et ben, on a fini par sympathiser ensemble.

**Pansy Parkinson :** :/

**Harry Potter :** Il paraît qu'une folle lui a cassé le nez parce qu'elle s'est approchée un peu trop près de son copain.

**Pansy Parkinson :** ...

**Harry Potter :** Oh.

************************************************************

_Harry Potter a écrit dans le journal de Ron Weasley : ar ar ar, mon p__**eu**__tit chou de Bruxell__**euhs**__ !_

_Blaise Zabbini et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

**Ginny Weasley Rogers :** - -'

**Harry Potter :** Depuis quand tu t'appell**euhs** Rogers ? ar ar ar.

**Ron Weasley :** ar ar ar. ^^ La jalousie est un bien vilain défaut ! ar ar ar.

**Harry Potter :** ar ar ar la ferm**euh** Ron !

**Ron Weasley :** ar ar ar ! XD

**Steve Rogers :** Est-ce comme ça que vous parlez avec les femmes ?

**Harry Potter :** La ferme justaucorps bleu ar ar ar.

**Steve Rogers :** Je vous embouse Harry Crotter !

**Ron Weasley :** ar ar ar c'est tellement hilarant !

**Tony Stark :** Dégagez Rouquette, je trouve que ça commence à devenir intéressant. XD

**Ron Weasley :** ar ar ar vous êtes sur mon mur IronTapette !

**Thor Odinson :** Vous avez bien des manières bizarres de vous dire bonjour sur Midgard...

**Ron Weasley :** ar ar ar. XD

************************************************************

_Ron Weasley a écrit dans le journal de Harry Potter : Un gentilhomme ne cou__**w**__t jamai__**euh**__._

**Harry Potter :** oh oh oh, ce que vous êtes hila**w**ant mon t**w**ès che**w** ami.

**Ron Weasley :** oh oh oh. =)

**Hermione Granger :** Est-ce que je dois me poser des questions sur votre comportement ?

**Harry Potter :** Non.

**Ron Weasley :** oh oh oh. =D

************************************************************

_Ron Weasley a écrit dans le journal de Steve Rogers : La élue, elle dit qu'elle va te mettre une raclée._

**Steve Rogers :** Et pourquoi Potter ne vient pas lui-même ?

**Harry Potter :** ... =)

**Ron Weasley :** La élue, elle dit qu'elle ne parle pas à toi. =)

**Steve Rogers :** Alors, si j'ai bien compris vous avez décidé de faire toutes les langues ?

**Harry Potter :** ...

**Ron Weasley :** La élue, elle dit oui.

**Blaise Zabbini :** Vous nous dites quand le français arrive.

**Harry Potter :** ...

**Ron Weasley :** La élue, elle dit pas tout de suite.

**Blaise Zabbini :** Oh, ça devient lourd là…

************************************************************

_Harry Potter a écrit dans le journal de Ginny Weasley Rogers : ¡ Hey señorita ! ¿ Qué tal ?_

**Ginny Weasley Rogers :** - -' Harry, tu nous fais l'espagnol.

**Harry Potter :** ¡ Si señorita !

**Ginny Weasley Rogers :** ... Tu peux redevenir toi-même s'il te plaît ?

**Harry Potter :** Pourquoi ferais-je ça señorita ?

**Ginny Weasley Rogers :** - -'

************************************************************

_Ginny Weasley Rogers s'appelle maintenant Ginny Weasley._

_Harry Potter aime ça._

************************************************************

_Ginny Weasley est célibataire._

_Harry Potter aime ça._

**Hermione Granger :** Tu reviens parmi nous Gin' ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Moui, si ça peut calmer Harry…

**Harry Potter :** ... =)

**Ron Weasley :** La élue, elle dit qu'elle t'a toujours aimée.

**Ginny Weasley :** Uhuhuuuuuh : 3

************************************************************

_Steve Rogers est célibataire._

**Tony Stark :** Nan, vous n'êtes vraiment pas doués avec les femmes ! Vous devez avoir un don qui les fait partir.

**Steve Rogers :** Je vous embouse.

**Clint Barton :** Et c'est dans ces cas-là que je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'avoir ma Tasha.

_Natasha Romanoff aime ça._

************************************************************

_Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter sont en couple._

Pansy Parkinson et 34 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Chapitre 4**

_Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson sont passés de "en couple" à "c'est compliqué"._

**Blaise Zabbini :** ... ?

**Ron Weasley :** Oh non, pas encore !

**Blaise Zabbini :** Potter je te dois quatre dollars.

**Drago Malefoy :** Tu oses parier sur notre couple ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Oui, nous qui nous nous aimons tant, tu oses faire ça ?

**Drago Malefoy :** Oui, tu paries sur le malheur des gens, sur NOTRE malheur !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Oui ! Je suis très déçue Blaise, très déçue !

**Blaise Zabbini :** ...

**Harry Potter :** ? :/ Il me doit juste de l'argent parce que je lui ai payé un sandwich ce midi.

**Drago Malefoy :** Et que vient voir un sandwich avec le couple que je forme avec ma Pansy ?

**Blaise Zabbini :** ... Secret Top Défense !

**Ron Weasley :** FBI !

**Harry Potter :** ... :/ Ron ?

**Ron Weasley :** Les Experts à Manhattan !

**Blaise Zabbini :** Pff... J'comprend plus rien moi !

**Drago Malefoy :** Blaise, pourquoi tu as parlé de sandwich ?

**Blaise Zabbini :** Je croyais qu'il y aurait une séance de larmes.

**Harry Potter :** Ouais, en gros tu te croyais au cinéma !

**Drago Malefoy :** ... :/

**Ron Weasley :** Les Experts à Poudlard !

**Mia :** o.O Mais c'est une excellente idée ça ! Je le tiens mon nouveau thème spécial BONUS !

**Ron Weasley :** Content de pouvoir être utile.

************************************************************

_Ron Weasley a écrit dans le journal d'Hermione Granger : __Victor Hugo, né le 26 février 1802 à Besançon et mort le 22 mai 1885 à Paris, est un poète, dramaturge et prosateur romantique considéré comme l'un des plus importants écrivains de langue française. Il est aussi une personnalité politique et un intellectuel engagé qui a compté dans l'Histoire du XIXe siècle.  
Victor Hugo occupe une place marquante dans l'histoire des lettres françaises au XIXe siècle, dans des genres et des domaines d'une remarquable variété1,2. Il est poète lyrique avec des recueils comme Odes et Ballades (1826), Les Feuilles d'automne (1831) ou Les Contemplations (1856), mais il est aussi poète engagé contre Napoléon III dans Les Châtiments (1853) ou encore poète épique avec La Légende des siècles (1859 et 1877). _

**Harry Potter :** :O

**Hermione Granger :** Ron ! Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Victor Hugo est mon auteur préféré !

**Ron Weasley :** Je l'ignorais. Mais, un jour j'ai décidé de réviser tout simplement. = )

**Hermione Granger :** Ouah tu m'impressionnes.

**Ron Weasley :** Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention.

**Drago Malefoy :** Weasley tu l'as publié sur son mur.

**Blaise Zabbini :** Un jour, vous verrez qu'il n'a jamais ouvert un bouquin et qu'il existe une belle page moldue qui s'appelle "WIKIPEDIA". *_*

**Hermione Granger :** :/ Ron tu me déçois.

**Ron Weasley :** Bouhouhouh :'3

************************************************************

_Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson sont "en couple"._

**Drago Malefoy :** Pas de j'aime ? Bande d'enfoirés, de rabat-joie !

**Blaise Zabbini :** Tu n'as qu'à regarder les anciens !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Bouhouh. :'(

**Drago Malefoy :** Bebey ! Ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils sont fainéants de cliquer juste sur j'aime !

_Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et 176 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Pansy Parkinson :** Bouhouhouh. :''(

**Drago Malefoy :** Vous vous fichez de ma gueule ?

**Blaise Zabbini :** =) Oui !

_Hermione Granger aime ça._

**Drago Malefoy :** :/

**Hermione Granger :** Au moins il le dit lui !

**Drago Malefoy :** La ferme Granger !

**Blaise Zabbini :** :( Blaise Zabbini n'aime pas ça !

**Ron Weasley :** Ron Weasley aussi !

**Blaise Zabbini :** Tu ne parles pas de ma copine comme ça !

**Ron Weasley :** Oui !

**Blaise Zabbini :** Ou sinon...

**Ron Weasley :** Oui ou sinon...

**Blaise Zabbini :** Ou sinon Weasley s'occupera de toi !

**Ron Weasley :** Oui ou sinon Weasl... Hey !

_Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

************************************************************

_Les experts à Poudlard._

- Son corps aurait été retrouvé vers 22h15.  
- Des traces ?  
- Des morsures de Katnel.  
- Est-ce grave Monsieur l'Inspecteur.

TATAA !

- Ça, seul Merlin peut le savoir...  
- Dans ce cas, nous sommes perdus...

Projet présenté par Mia, en collaboration avec Ron Weasley.

**Ron Weasley :** :'3 C'est tellement beau !

**Tony Stark :** Il manque quand même quelque chose...

**Mia :** ... Qu-Quoi ?

**Tony Stark :** Il manque un peu de... moi.

**Mia :** Attends, t'a pas vu la fin !

...- Monsieur l'Inspecteur, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour lui !  
- Perdre quelqu'un avec une capacité intellectuelle comme lui, c'est dur. Mais Monsieur Stark aurait voulu qu'on l'enterre sans grosse cérémonie...

_Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Nick Fury et 38 autres personnes aiment cet article._

**Tony Stark :** Tu me fais crever ? ! Je vais de ce pas porté plainte ! JARVIS !

**JARVIS :** Monsieur, j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous avez signé un contrat qui vous interdit, vous empêche de porter plainte.

**Tony Stark :** Quoi ? ! Comment ai-je pu être piégé ! Moi IronMan ?! Je lirai mes contrats à présent !

**Pepper Potts :** Ouihihi !

**Tony Stark :** Mademoiselle Potts, vous travaillerez tout de même encore avec moi.

**Pepper Potts :** :/

**Tony Stark :** C'est vexant.

_Mia aime ça._

**Chapitre 5**

_Ron Weasley participe à l'évènement "21 Décembre : La fin du monde"._

_Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabbini aiment ça._

**Hermione Granger :** Ron, sérieusement ?

**Ron Weasley :** OUI ! ON VA TOUS CREVER !

**Ginny Weasley :** ... Oh mon Dieu, il faut vraiment que je change de nom de famille...

_Harry Potter aime ça._

**Harry Potter :** Quand tu veux...

**Ginny Weasley :** ...

**Pansy Parkinson :** Calme-toi Weasley, tu seras toujours là le 22 Décembre... Malheureusement pour nous !

**Drago Malefoy :** Oui, tu es juste un peu parano' ! Mais alors, juste un peu !

**Pansy Parkinson :** :3 Mon Dray...

**Drago Malefoy :** :3

**Blaise Zabbini :** Allez faire vos papouilles ailleurs, là je dois expliquer à Weasley que personne ne mourra vendredi !

**Ron Weasley :** ;( On va tous mourir !

**Hermione Granger :** Ron...

**Blaise Zabbini :** ... Bon, l'explication est finie !

************************************************************

_Ron Weasley a écrit dans le journal de Steve Rogers : La élue elle dit qu'elle s'excuse._

**Steve Rogers :** ... ? Euh pourquoi ?

**Harry Potter :** ... :/

**Ron Weasley :** La élue elle dit qu'à cause de sa charmante petite amie rouquine, déesse ensorcelante, vous et la élue vous vous détestez. :/

_Natasha Romanoff aime ça._

**Clint Barton :** Tasha !

Natasha Romanoff : Il parle de rousse Clint !

**Clint Barton :** Toi aussi tu as une beauté ensorcelante ma Tasha !

**Natasha Romanoff :** :3

**Steve Rogers :** Excuse acceptée. Mais pourquoi il ne vient pas s'excuser lui-même ?

**Harry Potter :** ... =)

**Ron Weasley :** La élue elle dit qu'elle parle pas à toi. =)

**Steve Rogers :** ... :foreveralone : :doublementdésespéré:

**Harry Potter :** ... =)) ...

**Ron Weasley :** La élue elle s'est bien moquée de toi. =)) C'était une petite vengeance de la élue !

**Steve Rogers :** ...

**Blaise Zabbini :** Bon alors, vous vous cassez la gueule ou pas ? Parce que sinon ça chauffe aussi entre les filles !

**Steve Rogers :** NON !

**Harry Potter :** ...

**Ron Weasley :** La élue elle dit à Blaise : NON !

**Harry Potter :** ...

**Ron Weasley :** La élue elle dit à Blaise : Tu t'crois au ciné ou quoi ?

**Blaise Zabbini :** Y'a pas le catch sur ma télé !

************************************************************

_Hermione Granger a écrit dans le journal de Laura La blonde : Prépare un aller simple à Ste Mangouste._

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça._

**Blaise Zabbini :** Ah enfin !

**Hermione Granger :** Zabbini la ferme, je ne t'adresse toujours pas la parole !

**Blaise Zabbini :** C'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire ?

**Drago Malefoy :** Ouah, il se passe quoi vous deux-là ?

**Hermione Granger :** Il m'a trompée avec cette gourde !

**Blaise Zabbini :** C'est elle qui m'a embrassé !

**Drago Malefoy :** Alors pourquoi vous êtes encore en couple sur FB ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Sale briseuse de couple !

**Harry Potter :** ...

**Ron Weasley :** La élue est d'accord.

************************************************************

_Blaise Zabbini et Hermione Granger sont célibataires._

**Blaise Zabbini :** QUOI ? ! Célibataire ! Sérieux Hermy ?

**Ron Weasley :** La élue elle dit :YOUPII !

**Harry Potter :** Eh !

**Ron Weasley :** =)

**Hermione Granger :** Tu es désespérant Ronald.

**Laura La Blonde :** Sinon c'est quand que tu es libre Blaise ?

**Harry Potter :** ...

**Ron Weasley :** La élue elle dit qu'elle va aider son amie Granger à t'emmener à Ste Mangouste, en moins grossier bien sûr.

_Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabbini et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Laura La Blonde :** Il faut réserver trois mois à l'avance pour être sûre d'avoir une place...

_Nick Fury a écrit dans son journal : Retrouver ses putains de Mayas et les re-tuer après._

_Tony Stark aime ça._

**Phill Coulson :** Que se passe-t-il ?

**Natasha Romanoff Barton :** On n'arrête pas de nous appeler parce que il y a soit disant des "météorites" qui tombent du ciel !

**Clint Barton :** Oui, et bien sûr il fallait qu'on se marie le 21 Décembre Tasha !

**Natasha Romanoff Barton :** Je suis dans le même état que toi Clint.

**Clint Barton :** ='(

**Tony Stark :** 23 Rue States, on tient les petits cons qui nous font tourner en bourrique depuis deux heures !

**Blaise Zabbini :** Dit sur un site public.

**Steve Rogers :** Zabbini, la ferme.

_Blaise Zabbini, Dark Vador, Superman, Tony Stark et 345 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Steve Rogers :** ?

************************************************************

_Hermione Granger a écrit dans son journal : __Ginny Weasley Pansy Parkinson__ Les filles, jusqu'à minuit la Cam ! On mourra ensemble X)_

**Pansy Parkinson :** Moui ! Je vous aime les filles !

**Ginny Weasley :** Je t'aime aussi Pansy, et toi aussi Hermy !

**Hermione Granger :** Oh les filles :3 moi aussi je vous adore !

************************************************************

_Thor Odinson a écrit dans son journal : AHHHHH ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! IL FAUT ALLEZ VITE SUR ASGARD_

**Odin Odinson :** Les portes d'Asgard te seront toujours ouvertes mon fils.

_Loki Laufeyson aime ça._

**Loki Laufeyson :** Que se passe-t-il encore Thor ?

**Thor Odinson :** Mon frère, Midgard va tomber en ruine, j'aurais dû t'écouter !

**Loki Laufeyson :** Je ne suis pas ton frère ! Et comment ça tu aurais dû m'écouter ?

**Thor Odinson :** Mon frère, quand il y a deux mois tu as voulu envahir Midgard, j'aurais dû te laisser faire. Tu aurais pu la protéger.

**Loki Laufeyson :** =) :souriresadique: je peux toujours revenir...

**Clint Barton :** Suis je le seul à remarquer qu'il y a Internet sur Asgard ?

**Natasha Romanoff Barton :** -' Ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi !

_Tony Stark aime ça._

**Ron Weasley :** S.O.S ! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME FAIRE POURSUIVRE PAR UNE CRÉATURE BLANCHE, PRESQUE INVISIBLE !

**Hermione Granger :** Ron, la fin du monde ne te réussit pas -' ! C'est Peeves qui te court après.

_Blaise Zabbini et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

************************************************************

_Nick Fury participe à l'évènement : Se venger de trois petits abrutis qui foutent le mariage en l'air d'une rousse et d'un faucon._

**Drago Malefoy :** Sérieusement, il existe vraiment ce genre de pages ?

**Nick Fury :** Mouhahahahh ! Ils vont payer cher.

**Tony Stark :** Appart nous payait en bonbons je ne sais pas comment ils vont faire !

**Bruce Banner :** Oui, Tony à raison, ils sont bien trop jeunes pour les mettre en prison !

**Tony Stark :** Normal que le résonnement soit vrai, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai dit !

**Natasha Romanoff Barton :** -'

**Nick Fury :** Banner, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour aller en prison !

**Natasha Romanoff Barton :** Fury, ils ont 6 ans !

**Thor Odinson :** Ce sont peut-être des mutants, qui sait comment ils ont réussi à utiliser cet objet maléfique !

**Clint Barton :** Moi, je sais ! Thor, c'est un téléphone.

**Bruce Banner :** C'est exaspérant !

************************************************************

_Harry Potter a changé de nom : La élue elle dit._

**Hermione Granger :** -'

**Ron Weasley :** Bouhouh ! Tu viens de me piquer mon job !

**La élue elle dit :** Ron arrête de faire l'enfant ! La élue est grand maintenant !

**Ron Weasley :** ='( La élue est abominable !

_Drago Malefoy aime ça._

**Blaise Zabbini :** Oh fait, Pansy est morte où quoi, elle répond plus !

**Natalia Portman :** Oui, la fin du monde lui a explosé en pleine gueule !

**Drago Malefoy :** :/

**Blaise Zabbini :** Qu-quoi ?

**Natalia Portman :** Nan, j'rigole, elle est partie au toilette !

**Chapitre 6**

_Ron Weasley a écrit dans son journal : I am a survivor !_

Thor Odinson aime ça.

**Loki Laufeyson **: Pitoyable…

**Tony Stark :** Je suis d'accord avec Tête de bouc, c'est pire que pitoyable, c'est horrible d'être si con !

**Jane Foster :** Je ne vous permets pas de parler comme ça de Thor !

**Loki Laufeyson :** L'humaine de Thor… :désespéré:

**Thor Odinson :** Ma douce amie, je vous en remercie.

**Tony Stark :** Et avec les rimes en plus!

**Clint Barton :** Ouais, les rimes ce n'est pas trop mon truc…

**Tony Stark :** Pauvre Natasha, je me demande quel genre de poème tu lui offres.

**Clint Barton :** Quand la vérité crève les yeux, certains préfèrent jouer les aveugles.

**Natasha Barton :** :3 Oh mon Clint…

**Pepper Potts :** Oh mon dieu c'est beau !

**Tony Stark :** Pepper !

**Steve Rogers :** :/

**Bruce Banner :** Captain, ne me dites pas que vous êtes touché !

**Steve Rogers :** Ça me rappelle Peggy.

**Tony Stark :** Ahah ! Ça ne rime même pas.

**Clint Barton :** Quand la vérité crève les yeux, certains préfèrent jouer à un autre jeu.

Natasha Barton : :3 Oh mon Clint…

_Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson sont maintenant fiancés _

**Blaise Zabbini :** … :O

**Hermione Granger :** Félicitations !

**Ginny Weasley :** Bravo à vous deux !

**Harry Potter :** :O Eh ben…

**Ron Weasley :** A quand le divorce ? =)

**Drago Malfoy :** Weasley, la ferme !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Merci les filles et … euh Blaise.

**Blaise Zabbini :** Derien =)

**Drago Malfoy :** …

**Ginny Weasley :** Derien ma chérie… et euh, tu as une idée pour ta demoiselle d'honneur ?

**Drago Malfoy :** Doucement les filles, on y est pas encore.

**Hermione Granger :** Ah non, je te vois venir rouquine. Si y'a bien une fille qu'elle va choisir ici, c'est bien moi !

**Ginny Weasley :** Non, c'est moi !

**Natalie Portman :** Tu devrais leur dirent Pansy.

**Hermione Granger :** Nous dirent quoi ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Je suis désolée les filles, mais… C'est Natalie qui m'accompagnera.

**Ginny Weasley :** Noooon !

**Hermione Granger :** Tu te fiches de nous c'est ça ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Nan. Je lui avais promis et en plus, on est amis depuis la première année elle et moi…

**Hermione Granger :** Je comprends…

**Ginny Weasley :** Pas moi !

**Hermione Granger :** Ginny, arête de faire l'enfant.

**Ginny Weasley :** Hermione la ferme, on s'en fout !

_Ron Weasley a écrit dans le journal de Hermione Granger : Je viens te chercher à quelle heure Bey-Beeey ?_

Hermione Granger aime ça

**Harry Potter :** On a ratés un truc ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Ouais…

**Blaise Zabbini :** Vous vous reparlez les filles ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Non, mais on se réécrit.

**Blaise Zabbini :** O.o

**Hermione Granger :** En tant que préfets, il faut avoir un cavalier. Moi, j'ai choisi Ron.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Mauvais choix.

**Hermione Granger :** Je suppose que tu y vas avec le Préfet que je nomme Drago ?

**Drago Malefoy :** Ouais =)

************************************************************

_Hermione Granger et 345 autres personnes participent à l'évènement « Bal du Nouvel an : Soirée dansante »_

**Chapitre 7**

_Drago Malfoy a publié dans le journal de Ron Weasley : Evite de trop te saouler la prochaine fois !_

_Pansy Parkinson, Tony Stark, Natalie Portman et 38 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Ron Weasley :** Je n'étais pas bourrer !

**Ginny Weasley :** Ron, tu as plongé ta tête dans l'aquarium dans l'espoir d'avaler ses pauvres petits poissons, heureusement que Blaise était là.

**Blaise Zabbini :** Oui, c'était mon petit côté "aide social", ça arrive très rarement.

**Ron Weasley :** Oh ça ? C'était rien, le poisson m'avais juste traité de poule mouillé !

**Hermione Granger :** Ron, est-ce que tu es conscient que les poissons ne parlent pas?

**Ron Weasley :** Me traites-tu de saoul Hermy ?

**Hermione Granger :** Non...

**Blaise Zabbini :** Tu mens toujours autant mal chérie.

**Ron Weasley :** Qu-Quoi ?

**Hermione Granger :** Ah... Ah oui, on a un truc important à vous dire avec Blaise..

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ah oui, c'est quoi ? =)

**Blaise Zabbini :** Hermy et moi, on s'est remis ensemble. =)

**Ron Weasley :** NOOOON !

_Drago Malfoy aime ça_

************************************************************

_Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabbini sont "en couple"._

_Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Natasha Barton, Minerva MacGonagall et 38 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Pansy Parkinson :** Félicitation !

**Drago Malfoy :** Félicitation Vieux !

**Harry Potter :** Bravo =)

**Hermione Granger :** Merci =)

_Blaise Zabbini aime ça_

************************************************************

_Ginny Weasley a ajouté 340 photos à l'album "Bal de fin d'année"_

_Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore et 29 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ahah ! J'adore la 124 ème ! =)

**Drago Malfoy :** Laquelle ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Tu n'as qu'à compter.

**Drago Malfoy :** ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Celle où Weasley se met à danser...

**Ginny Weasley :** OPPA GAGNAM STYLE !

_Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabbini aiment ça._

************************************************************

_Ginny Weasley a écrit dans le journal de Pansy Parkinson : OU PAAS !_

_Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger aiment ça._

**Drago Malfoy :** ?

**Blaise Zabbini :** C'est quoi votre délire cette fois-ci ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ou pas quoi ? .. =)

**Ginny Weasley :** OPPA GAGNAM STYLE ! XD

**Drago Malfoy :** ..

**Blaise Zabbini :** XD

**Drago Malfoy :** Mec.. !

**Blaise Zabbini :** Mais c'est trop drôle !

**Drago Malfoy :** .. !

**Blaise Zabbini :** Ah ouais, putain t'a raison c'est nul.

**Ron Weasley :** C'est la danse du cheval ? Mais ça veut dire quoi ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Mon cher petit frère, tu es exaspérant !

************************************************************

_Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabbini sont "fiancés"._

_Hermione Granger, Drago Malfoy et 29 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Ron Weasley :** :O

**Ginny Weasley :** Oh Ron danse sur le balcon! ... Aie, il vient de se coincer la tête entre les barreaux.

**Harry Potter :** Je savais qu'il s'y ferait.

**Ginny Weasley :** Pour les barreaux?

**Harry Potter :** Chérie, je parlais de Blaise et Hermione.

**Ron Weasley :** Nan, pousser par le désespoir j'ai courus jusqu'au balcon dans l'espoir de me jetter dans le vide mais j'ai glissé et ma tête c'est bloqué entre les barreaux.

**Hermione Granger :** Aie.

**Blaise Zabbini :** Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène.

**Drago Malfoy :** Ouf, tu me rassures je croyais que j'étais le seul !

**Pansy Parkinson :** No comment please !

**Chapitre 8**

**Harry Potter sur FACEBOOK 2 (réécriture 1er chapitre)**

**Ron Weasley :** Marre d'être seul pour la Saint Valentin !

_Veo veo que vez  
Todo depende de que quieras vez  
Piensalo bien  
Antes d'actuar  
Si te en amoras te puedes lastimar_

**Harry Potter :** ?

**Mia :** Désolée, j'ai confondue une partition avec le script...

**Ginny Weasley :** Désespérant !

**Harry Potter sur FACEBOOK 2 (réécriture 2, 1er chapitre, prise 3)**

**Ron Weasley :** Ce script est pourri, normalement c'est moi qui sort avec Hermione !

**Mia :** Ron tu ne peux pas intervenir dans les scènes comme ça !

**Harry Potter sur FACEBOOK 2 (réécriture 3, 1er chapitre, prise 4)**

**Ron Weasley :** Marre d'être seul pour la Saint Valentin !

**Ginny Weasley :** J'appelle Cupidon ?

**Ron Weasley :** Ahah très drôle Gin', très !

**Ginny Weasley :** Je sais =)

**...**

...

**Ron Weasley :** *Ah oui merde !* Ginny, tu crois que tu es **une parfaite **exemple ?!

**Mia :** COUPEE ! Ron, ça ne veut ab-so-lu-ment rien DIRE !

**Ron Weasley :** MERDE !

**Harry Potter sur FACEBOOK 2 (réécriture 4, 1er chapitre, prise 5, exaspérant)**

**Ron Weasley :** Marre d'être **s.** pour la **St Val** !

**Mia :** C'est quoi ces abrégés ?

**Ron Weasley :** Pourquoi tu préfères : "**Relou les St Val'** quand je les passe seul !" ?

**Mia :** SUIVEZ LE SCRIIIPT !

**Ginny Weasley :** Oh la la ! Va chanter et arrête de nous faire chier avec ton script.

**Mia :** =O ... Okay =)

*Sors*

**Harry Potter :** **Harry Potter sur FACEBOOK 2 (réécriture 5, 1er chapitre, prise 6, plus de brune pour nous emmerder, en tout cas, j'adore le nom de cette fanfic...)**

**Ginny Weasley :** HARRY !

**Harry Potter :** ... et ACTION !

**...**

**Ginny Weasley :** ... Où est passé Ron ?

*Ron arrive essoufflé*

**Ron Weasley :** Je suis... là.

**Ginny Weasley :** T'étais où ?

**Ron Weasley :** Blaise et Drago ont réussis à la calmer !

*Blaise et Drago arrivent*

**Ginny Weasley :** Vous lui avez fait quoi ?

**Blaise Zabbini :** On l'a assommée, vengeance :souriresadique:

*Malefoy approuve d'un hochement de tête*

**Ginny Weasley :** Coup...

**Pansy Parkinson :** ATTENDEZ !

**Ginny Weasley :** Quoi encore ?!

**Pansy Parkinson :** Je ne vais pas vous laissez briser ma carrière d'actrice !

**Drago Malefoy :** Parce que tu es actrice toi ?

*Coup de pied de Pansy*

**Drago Malefoy :** Aie.

**Ginny Weasley :** Désolée Pansy, mais plus de Mia, plus de "Harry Potter sur Facebook" alors coup...

**Pansy Parkinson :** COOUPE !

**Blaise Zabbini :** Exaspérant !

**Harry Potter :** Ta gueule !

**Blaise Zabbini :** T'as un problème Saint Potter ?

**Hermione Granger :** Ne parle pas à mon ami comme ça !

**Drago Malefoy :** Sinon quoi Miss Je-sais-tout ?

**Ron Weasley :** Ta gueule Malefoy !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Fermez la tous bande de blaireaux *pour Weasmoche, Potter et Rat de bibliothèque*

**Mia :** Oh non, ça recommence...

**Natalie Portman :** THE END.

************************************************************

**Hermione Granger :** Des milliers de fanfics ont étais écrites sur nous, merci d'avoir choisis celle-là. =)

**Drago Malefoy :** Vous pouvez toujours nous poser des questions sur l'adresse e-mail de Mia.

**Blaise Zabbini :** Cette fiction a était faîtes pour nous emmerder...

**Mia :** Hum hum.

**Blaise Zabbini :** Pour vous montrer que nous aussi, même si nous nous haïssons, nous pouvons faire équipe.

**Ron Weasley :** Mais pas trop longtemps.

*Ginny Weasley approuve*

**Natalie Portman :** Merci d'avoir créé mon personnage. =D

**Mia :** Derien. Il fallait bien une blonde. :souriresadique:

**Natalie Portman :** :/ ...

**Harry Potter :** On a déjà Laura !

**Laura la Blonde' :** ?

**Drago Malefoy :** Va te coucher !

**Mia :** Mia#

**Mia :** Ouah, tout ce que j'ai écrit !

**Drago Malefoy :** Arrête d'écrire, tu mets de l'encre partout !

**Mia :** Ah oui... Je me disais bien que je ne descendais pas de la schtrumpfette !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Dray, l'auteur me fait peur, elle ne veut pas lâcher son clavier tout bleu... Ah, oui en effet il y a vraiment beaucoup d'encre...

**Mia :** THE END FINAL


End file.
